Perdidos
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Un experimento de los profesores para mejorar la unión de los DexHolders, un atajo desastroso y Sapphire de guía ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Intento de BlueclothesShipping


Bueno aquí estoy con mi primer fic de pokémon un BlueclothesShipping (Black/Sapphire), debo decir que fue difícil hacer el fic debido a que todo lo que se me ocurría era muy largo, en realidad a este le tuve que cortar bastante pero me gusto y me dio muchas ideas y situaciones para futuros fics.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Pokémon porque si lo fuera hace rato que hubiese animado Pokémon Special.

 **¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

Palabras: 918.

* * *

-El día de hoy realizaremos una actividad muy especial, debido a que todos son de distintas regiones y estas reuniones se realizan cada cierto tiempo… Los otros profesores y yo hemos decidido que hoy pasaran una semana con un compañero de otra región para fomentar la solidaridad entre ustedes y aumentar sus conocimientos de otras regiones- Informa el profesor Oak a todos los DexHolders.

-Pasen cada uno a recoger un número, los que tengan el mismo número irán juntos- Dice la profesora Ivy mientras señala la caja que sostiene el profesor Birch.

Uno a uno pasaron los DexHolders para tomar su número y esperando ver quien les tocaría para pasar el día.

-¿Número uno?- Dice Sapphire preguntándose quien tiene el otro número uno.

-¡¿Quién tiene el otro número uno?!- Grita con su emoción una persona con emoción.

-¡Yo tengo el número uno!- Grita Sapphire respondiendo al grito.

Pronto llega hasta ella un joven de cabellos marrones que porta una gorra.

-Un gusto soy Black- Dice el joven emocionado mientras estrecha la mano de Sapphire.

-Y yo soy Sapphire- Le responde la joven también emocionada.

-Algo me dice que esta semana será algo ruidosa en Hoenn- Murmura el profesor Rowan suspirando mientras el resto de los jóvenes siguen buscando su pareja.

-Ahora que cada quien tiene su pareja vayan y diviértanse por Hoenn- Dice el profesor Elm sonriendo

-Asegúrense de llegar al lugar de encuentro antes de que pase la semana- Añade el profesor Sycamore.

* * *

De eso tres días ya han pasado y ellos (gracias a un atajo de Sapphire) se encontraban perdidos completamente.

-Debimos girar en ese pantano- Dice Sapphire mientras caminan.

-¿No que era un atajo que conocías?- Pregunta Black confundido.

-La conozco, pero supongo que después de los problemas con Kyogre y Groudon cambio el paisaje- Responde la joven en traje de hojas.

* * *

Siguen caminando un largo rato en silencio y aburridos intentando encontrar la salida del supuesto atajo de Sapphire.

-¡SERÉ EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR POKEMON!- Grita Black para motivarse.

-¡ENCONTRARE EL REGRESO AL CAMINO!- Grita Sapphire imitando a Black.

Mientras caminan se comienza a oír ruidos extraños por los alrededores.

-¿Quién está allí?- Dice Sapphire mientras se pone en posición de combate.

-Musha- Dice Black mientras Musha sale de su pokeball y comienza a devorar los sueños de Black.

-¡Black! ¡Yo te ayudo!- Grita Sapphire preocupada mientras corre y comienza a jalar al pokémon para que suelte la cabeza de su amigo.

Musha suelta a Black tras devorarle los sueños y vuelve a su pokeball.

Black con su visión especial comienza a ver de lado a lado…

-Tenemos que movernos rap…- Black es interrumpido debido a un terremoto que comenzó a sacudir el piso.

Arboles comienzan a caer y Black y Sapphire los esquivan como pueden hasta que caen en una grieta, mientras el suelo se sacude y ellos encontrándose en tan estrecha grieta no pueden hacer nada para equilibrarse o estabilizarse, entre sus sacudidas sus cabezas chocan con fuerza mandándolos al mundo de los sueños a ambos…

-¿Qué paso?- Dice Black mientras se lleva una mano a su cabeza o eso intenta ya que no puede moverse bien.

-Al fin despiertas- Dice Sapphire algo enojada -Parece que no podremos salir de aquí… y no alcanzo mis pokeballs para pedir la ayuda de mis pokémon…- Añade suspirando.

-Creo que yo si alcanzo- Dice Black mientras se mueve y lograr llegar a una pokeball y la abre apuntando afuera de la grieta.

-Ve por ayuda por favor- Le dice Sapphire al pokémon de Black el cual desaparece rápidamente para buscar ayuda…

-Bueno… sigue siendo mejor que estar encerrado en esa esfera- Le comenta Black a Sapphire.

-Supongo- Le responde ella riendo -A pesar de todo el viaje fue bastante divertido- Le dice ella.

-Hablas como si ya hubiese terminado, creo que aún tenemos tiempo para llegar antes que todos mientras no usemos más atajos que no tomas desde antes de Kyogre y Groudon-Responde él.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunta Sapphire -Oye que los primeros dos atajos funcionaron perfectamente- Añade enojada.

-Tranquila, tranquila- Dice Black riendo un poco.

-Creo que tu pokémon ya se ha tardado bastante- Dice Sapphire.

-Bueno tal vez encontró algo de electricidad y se distrajo- Le responde Black.

-Por lo menos esto nos sirve para conocernos más- Dice la joven.

-¿Qué comida te gusta?- Pregunta Black.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda cazar- Responde Sapphire -¿Y tú?- Pregunta sonriendo.

-Me gusta bastante el Pidgey asado… ¿Cazas tu comida?-Pregunta el joven mirándola con admiración.

-Sí, es algo muy fácil- Responde Sapphire.

Así hablando de sus gustos les pareció que le tiempo paso rápido hasta que la ayuda llego, parece que tuvieron los jóvenes la mala suerte de estar cerca del lugar de pelea de dos pokémon salvajes.

* * *

-¡Al fin llegamos!- Grita Sapphire cuando llegan al lugar de encuentro que los profesores habían alquilado, al llegar vieron muchas cosas raras, como a White abrazada con Gold de una manera muy romántica, a Crystal y Pearl conversando animadamente, a Silver durmiendo apoyado en una sonrojada Yellow, a Ruby maquillando a Blue, pero la que más resalto de todas fue a Red cargando a Y como si fuera una bebe…

-Fue bueno viajar contigo Black- Le dice Sapphire sonriendo.

-Espero que podamos volver a viajar juntos algún día.- Le responde sonriendo Black.

Sapphire sonrojada se acerca a él, y abrazándolo le da un beso en la mejilla al joven el cual se sonroja y no sabe qué hacer.

-Algún día me mostraras Teselia- Dice Sapphire firme.

-Por supuesto- Responde Black sonriendo.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen review :)

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
